Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs 3: Finding Our Way Home
by Grimlock King Of Arendelle
Summary: Lucy thinks she is a normal girl. She goes to school, hangs out with friends, and she loves to watch racing. When she meets a racer named Saber, her life becomes not so normal. Her hair changes color to platinum-blonde, and suddenly she can make ice and snow from her hands. She realizes that she is not so normal for she is Grimlock's and Elsa's child, Princess Lucille of Arendelle.
1. Chapter 1

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 3: Finding Our Way Home_

_Lucy thinks she is a normal girl. She goes to school, hangs out with friends, and she loves to watch racing. When she meets a racer named Saber, her life becomes not so normal. Her hair changes color to platinum-blonde, and suddenly she can make ice and snow from her hands. She realizes that she is not so normal for she is Grimlock's and Elsa's child, Princess Lucille of Arendelle._

_My OC's bio:_

_Name: Lucy Waters A.K.A. Princess Lucille of Arendelle, Daughter of Grimlock and Elsa _

_Species: Human_

_Age: 17 (one day from turning 18)_

_Eye Color: Brown (Becomes blue)_

_Hair Color: Red (Becomes Platinum-blonde)_

_Bio: Lucy was found by an orphanage, and was adopted three days after she was found. She was adopted by the Waters, who unfortunately could not have children of their own. Lucy's adoptive parents quickly found out that Lucy had nightmares. She had the same nightmare almost once every month up until the age of 13. Growing up she became a fan of racing and mechanics. At age 10 she started watching NASCAR, and went to her first race at age 17 for an early 18__th__ birthday present._

_Name: Autobot Saberspark A.K.A. Saber Sparks, World-Famous Racer, Brother of Bumblebee  
_

_Species: Cybertronian_

_Robot Form: Looks like Bumblebee from Transfomers: Dark of the Moon_

_Alt. Form: 2014 Chevy Camaro_

_Color's: Dark Blue Primary coat, with black racing stripes _

_Age: 19 (If he was human)_

_Eye Color: Bright Blue_

_Holoform's Hair Color: Black_

_Bio: Saberspark is an Autobot that was presumed dead during the war for Cybertron. He was also an orphan and was raised alongside Bumblebee, and they became brother-figures to each other. He landed on Earth, a couple of months before his brother Bumblebee did. He was almost the fastest bot on Cybertron, usually coming into a close second to Blurr whenever they raced. When he arrived on Earth he could not pick his Alt. Form out right away because he couldn't decided what to choose. So he remained in hiding until he could pick a vehicle to choose. He became involved in street racing, using a 2005 Shelby Mustang Alt. Form. When he became a NASCAR racer, he quit the street racing scene, switched to a 2014 Chevy Camaro Alt. Form and became the most famous of NASCAR racers across the world.  
_

Unit's of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Saberspark, Grimlock, and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

Now on with the final chapter of the trilogy.

(This will be a short chapter because I want to know what you guys think before I continue with this story. Thanks!)

(Also I originally wanted to have an intro song like they did in Frozen, but I couldn't find the song I wanted with the right energy, but I've finally picked the perfect song for the beginning. Nothing Can Stop Me Now By Mark Holman for the Disney movie Planes. So, just imagine this song playing in the background up until the point in the chapter when Saber wins the race.)

Intro Song: Nothing Can Stop Me Now by Mark Holman, Disney's Planes

_**Feel the passion ignite me**_  
_**Feel it burning inside me**_  
_**I won't let this life just pass me by**_  
_**Gonna start a revolution**_  
_**Go by the name hero**_  
_**Take back control**_  
_**Yeah, here I go-o-o-o-o**_

_**Today I've gotta make a change**_  
_**Straight to the top I'm on my way-y-y-y-y**_  
_**And I was meant for so much more**_  
_**And I found a dream worth fighting for**_  
_**And nothing can stop me**_  
_**Nothing can stop me now**_

_**All I need is a horizon**_  
_**Courage to keep trying**_  
_**Awakened I**_  
_**Feel so alive**_

_**Today I've gotta make a change**_  
_**Straight to the top I'm on my way-y-y-y-y**_  
_**And I was meant for so much more**_  
_**And I found a dream worth fighting for**_  
_**And nothing can stop me**_  
_**Nothing can stop me now-w-w-w-w-w-w**_  
_**Can stop me now**_

_**Today I've gotta make a change**_  
_**Straight to the top I'm on my way-y-y-y-y**_  
_**And I was meant for so much more**_  
_**And I found a dream worth fighting for**_  
_**And nothing can stop me**_  
_**Nothing can stop me**_  
_**Nothing can stop me**_  
_**Nothing can stop me now-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**_  
_**Can stop me now-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**_

Planet: Earth, Location: Daytona International Speedway, Time: July 17, 2014, 7:00 P.M.

_Saberspark's POV_

"**Be one with the track, I am one with the track, be the one with the speed, I'm the one with the speed, I AM SPEED,"** I thought to myself as the green flag waved.

My sensors picked up the sounds of engines accelerating. I gunned my engine, and started picking up speed. As I raced around the track, another racer who was very jealous of my racing skills rammed into the side of me. I groaned in pain.

"**This has never happened before,"** I thought to myself.

Suddenly I was being boxed in by three more racers.

"**Slag it,"** I cursed.

Suddenly I saw a gap between the cars that were trying to box me in.

"**I'm going for it,"** I thought to myself as I accelerated through the gap.

It was now the three-hundred and ninety-ninth lap, and I was starting to get weak. I realized it was the final lap, and using all the strength I had left I accelerated towards the front of the pack. In the current standings it was Jeff Gordon in first, Dale Earnhardt Jr. in second, and me in the third. We rounded the final curve, heading straight towards the finish line. All three of us were neck and neck. It looked like it would be a tie. We were 500 feet from the finish line. My alt. form's engine was at the max, but I pushed it a little harder, and I edged forward. We crossed the finished line, but the race was to close to call. We slowed down to stop to get out of our cars, but I remained in my alt. form, feeling like I was going to pass out. My crew team refueled my alt. form, and my crew chief walked over.

"Saber, that was amazing, great job," said my chief.

**"Thanks,"** I managed to say.

Then a loud speaker turned on.

"May Jeff Gordon, Dale Earnhardt Jr. and Saber Sparks, come to the winner's circle," said a voice on the loudspeaker.

All three of us walked towards the winner's circle. Then a man started to read out who won.

"The third place title goes to Jeff Gordon," shouted the announcer.

The crowd cheered.

"And the first place title goes to... Saber Sparks," shouted the announcer.

The entire stadium cheered. I grinned.

"Now, we have a contest winner to announce. The winner of the contest will get to go on a trip with 3 members of the family to London, England for a five night stay at the hotel Ritz with the winner of the race, who in this case is Saber Sparks. Saber if you may draw from the bag, we shall have a winner. Also, make sure you have your tickets for your seat number," said the announcer.

I put my hand into the bag, and pulled out the card. I looked at the row and seat number, and spoke into the mic.

**"Row C, Seat number 682,"** I read.

Then a girl that looked about age 18 came down the stairs of the seating, and onto the field.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Waters," she said.

**"I'm Saber Sparks,"** I said shaking her hand. As I shook her hand an electrical shock went through our hands and up our arms. It was so small I barely noticed it.

**"Anyways, here's the tickets for your flight to London,"** I said.

"Thanks," she said as she turned to head back to the stadium seating.  
I walked over to the mic and said good night to everyone, and went to my alt. form for the drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 3: Finding Our Way Home_

_Okay, so this chapter will explain more about Lucy's past, and in case you don't know in the previous story Ice, Fire, and Robotic Dinosaurs 2: The Brothers Are Coming Home, the ground-bridge that Shockwave sends Lucy through as a baby is a time-vortex ground-bridge, so she is transported from the year 1842 to the year 1996, where she was found and adopted. So I hope that clears things up for you._

Unit's of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Also starting in this chapter fonts will be different from before.

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Saberspark, Grimlock, and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

Now on with the next chapter.

Planet: Earth, Location: Water's household, Time: July 17, 2014, 11 P. M. 1 hour before Lucy turns 18

_Lucy's POV_

I was packing up for my trip to London when suddenly I felt really tired.

"Mom, Dad, I'm getting tired, I'm going to go to bed," I said.

"Okay, good night sweetie," they said as I walked up to my bedroom.

My bedroom hasn't changed ever since I turned six. Originally it was a pink colored room, but when I turned six I asked for my room to be repainted. It was repainted to an icy blue color with snowflakes painted on the wall even though I don't know why I choose that. I always thought it had to do with my passion for winter, but little did I know it originated farther then that. As I climbed into bed, I stared at the ceiling and just imagined snowflakes falling down. As the clock struck midnight, I dozed off. Then I started having a nightmare.

_Lucy's Nightmare POV_

"Give me my daughter, Shockwave," said a robot.

"Never, after you destroyed my project, and almost destroyed me, I think it's only fair if I destroy something of yours," Shockwave said opening a ground-bridge, and throwing the other robot's daughter through the vortex.

"Lucille," shouted the robot as the nightmare faded from view.

I woke up with a start.

"Oh, I haven't had that nightmare since I was thirteen," I said to myself.

I looked around my room when I gasped. My entire room was covered in ice. I rubbed my eyes hoping it was a dream.

"It's not a dream," I said as a lock of platinum-blonde hair fell into my face. I looked at my hair in shock. I ran over to my mirror and saw what I looked like. My hair had changed color to a platinum-blonde, almost white colored tint. My eyes had changed from brown to blue. I was starting to freak out and the room started becoming colder. I looked up and more ice was forming on the wall. I freaked out some more and the ice covering the room sped up. I started deep breathing hoping to calm down, when suddenly the ice started melting.

"Am I doing this," I thought to myself.

I looked at my hands and tried to focus on melting the room. As I focused the room melted faster. Soon all the ice was gone, and I was able to leave my room. As I walked towards my door, I stopped.

"How are my parents going to handle this," I said to myself.

Taking a deep breath I turned the knob, and stepped out into the hallway.

"Mom, Dad, are you guys awake yet, we need to talk," I asked.

"Yes, were down in the living room," my mom yelled.

I walked down the stairs and came into the living room. My parents turned their heads towards me.

"Okay, honey, what do you need to talk about..." my mom trailed off as she looked at my hair.

"We need to talk about this, and this," I said pointing at my eyes and hair.

"Okay, honey, sit and we will talk," said my dad.

"Honey, you were adopted," said my mom.

"What, that can't be true," I gasped.

"Lucy, it's true, we adopted you from the local orphanage. You were about three days old when we adopted you. Honey, why don't you get the adoption papers," said my dad.

"Okay," said my mom as she left the room.

"Who was my biological mother," I asked tears forming in my eyes.

"We don't know, here's the adoption papers, Lucy," said my mother who had just returned.

I looked at the papers.

"All that the orphanage found on you was this necklace," said my mom handing me the necklace.

The necklace had three names engraved on it. Grimlock, Elsa, and Lucy.

"We guessed the first two names were your parent's names, and the last one was yours," said my dad.

"Can I keep this," I asked quietly.

"Yes, you may keep it, we were actually thinking about telling you about this when we went to go celebrate your birthday last night, but we couldn't find the time to tell you," said my dad.

"Anything else you want to ask, Lucy," asked my mom.

"No, I don't think I have anymore questions that I could ask, maybe we will get more answers when we go to England," I said.

"Actually Lucy, your going to have to go on your own to England," said my dad.

"Why," I asked.

"Lucy, everyone has choices to make. Sometimes we choose our choices, but fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. We believe it's one of those times when fate has a role to play," said my mom.

"But, don't worry, you will have Saber with you on this journey," said my dad.

Just then a car horn honked.

"That's Saber, go finish packing, Lucy, I'm going to talk to him quick before you go," said my dad as he opened the door to go outside.

I walked up the stairs, finished packing, came down the stairs, and walked outside.

"**You ready to go,"** asked Saber.

"Yes, please open the trunk," I asked.

The trunk opened and I put my suitcase into the trunk of Saber's car. I hopped into the passenger seat while Saber hopped into the driver seat. I waved goodbye to my adoptive parents, and we started driving down the road.

"**So,"** started Saber.

"What," I asked.

"**Why do you have blonde hair, did you dye it or something, it makes you look good,"** Saber said smiling.

"Yeah, I dyed it," I said lying.

Just then Saber looked into his rear-view mirror, and cursed.

"**Slag it,"** he cursed.

"What," I asked.

Saber said nothing and accelerated his car faster. I looked behind us, there were two purple cars behind us and they were accelerating to catch up with us. Then one of the cars rammed the back of Saber's car hard. We started spinning out of control, and we crashed into the barrier of the highway we were on. As soon as we were stopped I slowly got out of the car. Then the purple cars that were behind us came over the hill and transformed. I screamed as loud as I could. Just then I heard gears grinding and the shifting of metal plates behind me. Saber's car had transformed into a robot. It had a blue and black paint job with the front of the car on his chest. The doors of the car were folded back like wings. It started talking.

"**Okay that's it, I have had enough of you bozo's,"** it said doing a cracking neck motion, and engaging a battle mask.

The other robots said nothing and opened fire on the blue and black robot. It fired back with an ion blaster. I wanted to help but I didn't know how. I thought back to earlier today when I froze my room by accident.

"I hope this works," I said to myself as I held out my hand.

At first nothing happened, then a beam of ice shot out of my hand towards one of the purple robots, and the ice hit right in the center of it's chest. It started to freeze up and it became encased in a block of ice. The other robot looked at me complete confused on how I froze the other one just before it was shot in the chest by the blue and black robot. Then it started walking over to me. I held my hand out ready to attack it if necessary. But the blue and black robot disengaged the battle mask and started talking to me.

"**Are you okay,"** it asked.

I lowered my hand down slightly.

"I'm okay, a little shocked by what just happened though," I said.

"**Well, that's good,"** it said.

I lowered my hand completely.

"What's your name," I asked.

"**Saberspark, but you probably know me better as Saber Sparks,"** said Saberspark.

"You're Saber Sparks, but your supposed to be human," I said.

Saberspark started to laugh.

"**That's my holoform, it makes me look human, I'm a Cybertronian,"** Saberspark said.

I looked at him in shock.

"**Look, I'll explain more when we get back onto the road,"** Saberspark said as he transformed back into a 2014 Chevy Camaro.

He activated his holoform, and I hopped back into the passenger seat, and we drove back onto the road, not noticing a airplane-type of machine flying above us recording everything that happened. It then sped off into the sky.

_Megatron's POV_

I was not happy, I was furious. How could one of my vehicons be taken down by ice in the middle of what the humans call summer. Just then Soundwave walked onto the bridge.

**"Ahh, Soundwave, has Laserbeak returned,"** I asked.

Soundwave nodded.

**"Excellent, show me the footage of the battle,"** I said.

The footage of the battle came up on screen. I watched intently.

**"Pause the video,"** I said.

Soundwave paused the footage.

**"Increase the magnification on that spot there,"** I said pointing at that spot.

Soundwave increased the magnification on the specific area I requested.

**"Pull the video up again in another window, and go to the second before the Autobot leaves in his vehicle mode,"** I asked.

Soundwave pulled up the video again. He paused the video.

**"It would appear that we have a superhuman on this planet. One that can control ice. I must get that power so I can destroy the Autobots forever,"** I said laughing maniacally.

Uh oh, looks like Lord Megatron is up to no good again. Stay tuned for the next chapter. R & R.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 3: Finding Our Way Home_

_Okay, so in this chapter, Lucy, and Saberspark arrive in England, and Lucy will see something that makes her want to visit a place outside of England. (Frozen fans will now what place I'm talking about.)_

Unit's of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Saberspark, Grimlock, and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

Now on with the next chapter.

Chapter 3

Planet: Earth, Location: New York City, NY, Time: July 19, 2014, 10:00 A.M.

Saberspark's POV

"**I'm so glad I don't live here,"** I said.

"Why," asked Lucy.

"**It's too crowded for one, two, it's crime central, and three... I don't have a third reason, I guess,"** I explained to Lucy.

Lucy giggled.

"So what do you want to do since we are stuck in traffic," said Lucy.

"**I'm about ready to transform and walk to the airport,"** I said.

"Um, we missed our flight, it was an hour ago when the plane took off," Lucy said.

My holoform's eye started to twitch.

"**What did you say,"** I asked trying my hardest to keep my anger in.

"We missed our flight," she said.

"**Oh for the love of Primus,"** I shouted as I activated my portable ground-bridge generator.

I teleported Lucy and myself to an alleyway in London, England.

Planet: Earth, Location: London, England, Time: July 19, 2014 3:00 P.M.

"Where are we," asked Lucy.

"**Welcome to England, Lucy,"** I said.

"How did we get here," she asked.

"**I transported us here via my portable ground-bridge generator,"** I said.

"Come let's go check into our hotel room," Lucy said.

I put myself into drive and drove out into the street. We got to the Ritz hotel, and went to check in. As I checked myself and Lucy into the hotel, Lucy walked over to the brochure rack. As I finished up checking ourselves in, I heard her gasp. I walked over to her to see she was reading a brochure about the Kingdom of Arendelle.

"We have to go here," Lucy said.

"**Lucy, that's a two day journey,"** I said.

"But something is calling me there, why can't you use your ground-bridge thingy," she asked.

"**Okay, one it's not called a ground-bridge thingy, two, it takes about one week to recharge,"** I said.

"Please, I need to go there," pleaded Lucy.

I sighed.

"**Fine I will take you there, if you explain how the Decepticon I was fighting was turned into a solid block of ice, and why you want to go to Arendelle,"** I said.

"I'll tell you when we get to our hotel room," said Lucy.

"**Okay,"** I said as we started walking to our hotel room.

When we arrived to our hotel room I unlocked the door, and we walked inside.

"Okay, remember when we met," she asked.

"**Yeah at the race,"** I said.

"Do you remember my hair color," she asked.

"**Yeah it was red,"** I said.

"Yep, and my eye color was brown. After the night I met you, my family and I went home, I went to bed and the next morning my hair was this color and my eyes were this color. I went to talk to my parents who turned out to be my adoptive parents, and they told me I was adopted. They gave me this necklace which has my biological parents names, and my name engraved on it," Lucy said handing me a necklace.

"The reason I want to go to Arendelle is to find my parents," Lucy said.

I looked at the necklace and read the names. Grimlock, Elsa, and Lucy.

"**Why does that name sound familiar,"** I said to myself.

Then the name clicked in my processor. Grimlock, leader of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force.

"**I think I know your father,"** I said.

"You do," Lucy said excitedly.

"**Yeah, but I don't know much about him,"** I said lying.

"Oh," said Lucy sadly.

"**Can you explain how the Decepticon I was fighting froze,"** I asked.

She held out her hand and waved her hand. Snowflakes started appearing in her hand, but as quickly as she made the snowflakes, she stopped making them.

"That's how," Lucy said.

"**Alright, first thing in the morning we will check out of the hotel, and we will head to Arendelle. Hopefully my ground-bridge generator will have enough power to get us to Arendelle by tomorrow,"** I said.

"Okay, good night, Saber," said Lucy.

"**Good night, if you need me here's my comm. link number,"** I said writing down my comm. links number.

My holoform fizzled out of existence and I returned to my alt. form. As I went into stasis-lock, my processor was filled with thoughts of my family, and Lucy.

Planet: Earth, Location: London's Ritz Hotel, Time: July 20, 2014 8:00 A.M.

I awoke from stasis-lock, and checked all the readings on my H.U.D. Everything was in order, and my ground-bridge generator was at a 50% charge.

**"Good, it has enough power to get us to Arendelle,"** I said to myself.

I scanned the building and saw Lucy was awake. I activated my holoform in the hallway near her door, and knocked.

"Good morning, Saber, ready to check out," she asked.

I looked at her in surprise.

"**Your ready to go,"** I asked.

"Yeah I've been up since seven," Lucy said.

"**Okay, let's go, my ground-bridge generator has enough charge to get us to Arendelle,"** I said.

We went to check out, and we went to my vehicle form. When we were all loaded up, Lucy got into my passenger seat, and I activated my ground-bridge generator.

Planet: Earth, Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Time: July 20, 2014 9:00 A.M.

We appeared on the outskirts of Arendelle. As we drove through Arendelle it hadn't really changed from it's 19th century look. Since the year 2007 it had become a tourist attraction as well as an actual kingdom, even though it had been a kingdom way before the year 2007. I found a parking spot and parked my vehicle form. Before we got out of my alt. form, I started talking to Lucy.

"**Lucy, if your parents ever lived here, some people might recognize who you look like, and will more then likely take you to the castle or something. I would suggest wearing a hoodie to cover your hair,"** I said.

"Okay," she said as she grabbed her hoodie, and put it on.

"**Okay, let's go,"** I said.

We got out of my vehicle form, and walked towards the nearest information booth.

"**Excuse me,"** I said talking to the person behind the information booth.

"Yeah," he said looking up from the paper he was reading.

"**We are looking for Grimlock, and Elsa,"** I said.

(Author's Note: This part is very sad, but it gets better, so just warning you.)

"Yeah, they're over in Arendelle Cemetery, the royalty section, can't miss it," said the man.

"**Okay, thanks,"** I said as me and Lucy walked to the cemetery.

As we got over to the royalty section of the cemetery, we found the tombstones of Grimlock, Elsa, and a extra tombstone with a name on it.

The first tombstone was King Grimlock's.

King Grimlock of Arendelle

Born: Unknown

Died: April 10, 1900

Loving Husband, and Father

The next one was Queen Elsa's.

Queen Elsa of Arendelle

Born: December 22, 1819

Died: April 10, 1900

Loving Wife, and Mother

The next one appeared to be Lucy's.

Princess Lucille of Arendelle

Born: July 18, 1842

Pronounced Dead: July 22, 1843

"These are my parents," said Lucy.

"**Are you sure,"** I asked.

Lucy fell to her knees and started crying. I got down on the ground with her and held her tight. Just then her necklace started glowing.

"**Lucy, your necklace, it's glowing,"** I said.

She looked at her necklace, and a voice was heard.

"Love will thaw," the voice said.

The necklace glowed brighter, the world started spinning, and me and Lucy blacked out.

Planet: Earth, Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Time: July 20, 1860, 9:00 A.M.

Saberspark's POV

I woke up slowly to the sun shining down on my face, when I realized I back in my robot form. Lucy was in my arms sleeping peacefully. I gently shook her awake.

"**Lucy, wake up, look where we are,"** I said.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and looked around.

"What's the year," she asked quickly.

I took a look at my H.U.D.

"**It's July 20, 1860, 9:00 A.M.,"** I said.

"Then that means..," she started to say.

"**Your parents are still alive,"** finishing the sentence for her.

Her lip quivered and she started to cry for happiness.

"**Come on, let's go find your parents, and if my hunch is correct, your dad is a Cybertronian, so the citizens of Arendelle should have no problem with me walking in,"** I said as I started to walk towards the kingdom, but Lucy stopped me.

"I want to try something," she said.

She then transformed her outfit into an icy blue dress with snowflake patterns on it. (Elsa does the same thing in the movie.)

"Let's make a grand entrance too," Lucy said.

I transformed into my 2014 Chevy Camaro form, and we were about to drive towards the kingdom, when Lucy pointed out that my colors had changed. My form's color had been repainted to an Icy Dark Blue, kind of like the color of black ice, and I had white racing stripes. Lucy hopped into my passenger seat and we sped off towards the kingdom. As we sped down the hill, we drove through the town's square, and headed towards the castle. The castle gates were coming up fast.

"Your not going to stop, are you," she asked nervously.

"**Nope, but hang on,"** I said as I transformed into my robot form, jumped over the castle walls and landed on my feet with Lucy still in my arms.

"That was awesome," she shouted.

Then I heard swords being drawn and a voice talking directly to me. I immediately knew who it was.

"**State your business, Cybertronian,"** said Grimlock.

"**Is that anyway to treat a fellow member of the Lightning Strike Coalition Force,"** I said as I turned around.

"**Saberspark, how you doing, you con' crusher,"** said Grimlock giving me a hug.

"**Easy there, Big Guy, I got a fragile package,"** I said as I opened my arms to reveal Lucy.

"Hi, Dad," said Lucy.

"**Lucille,"** he said in surprise as he fell over backwards and glitched.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 3: Finding Our Way Home_

_Okay, so in this chapter, Lucy, and Saberspark are in Arendelle in the year 1860. So it's 18 years after Lucy was born. This chapter has Elsa's reaction to seeing her daughter for the first time in 18 years as well as Kristoff and Anna finding out that their niece is alive. Also their will be a Welcome Back Ball for Lucy._

_I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I did when I was writing it._

Unit's of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Saberspark, Grimlock, and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

Now on with the next chapter.

Chapter 4

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle's Courtyard, Time: July 20, 1860, 9:05 A.M.

Saberspark's POV

"Saberspark, I killed him," cried Lucy.

"**No you didn't, he's just glitched. It's a cybertronian equivalent to a human fainting,"** I said.

"Oh, look he's waking up now," said Lucy.

"**Ow, my helm,"** said Grimlock.

I put Lucy down and got Grimlock back to his feet.

"**Thanks, Saber,"** said Grimlock.

"**Anything for a fellow comrade,"** I said.

Grimlock turned to Lucy. He shouted over his shoulder to some guards.

"**Go get my wife, tell her to meet me in the library, and if she's working on something, tell her it's an emergency,"** Grimlock said.

"Am I really an emergency dad," asked Lucy.

"**You returned to Arendelle after 18 years of being missing. Your mother and I have missed you from day one, I think this situation is an emergency,"** Grimlock said.

Lucy looked at me and turned back to Grimlock.

"Dad, can Saber stay," Lucy asked.

"**What are you saying, of course he can stay, he is the one who brought you home,"** said Grimlock.

"**Wow, you have really softened up Grimlock,"** I said playfully.

"**Don't push it, Speed Racer,"** Grimlock said with an evil-looking grin that could even scare Megatron.

"**Okay, I'll keep that in mind,"** I said.

"King Grimlock, your wife is waiting for you in the library," said a guard.

"**Thank you, you are dismissed,"** Grimlock said.

I turned on my holoform while Grimlock turned into a human. Then we walked into the castle to meet Lucy's mom. As we walked down the castle halls, Lucy looked very nervous. Finally we arrived at the library.

"**Elsa, are you in here,"** asked Grimlock.

"Yeah what's the emergency," she asked.

Grimlock stepped aside to reveal Lucy.

"Hi, Mom," said Lucy.

"Lucille, your alive," she asked tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Yes I am," said Lucy.

Elsa ran over to hug her Lucy. As she hugged Lucy, snowflakes started falling down from the ceiling. Elsa and Grimlock looked at Lucy in shock.

"Did you inherit my powers," Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Lucy said.

"**Elsa, Lucille looks a lot like you when you were her age,"** Grimlock said.

"Mom, Dad, the name Lucille is too old-fashioned for me, I just want to be called Lucy, is that okay," Lucy asked.

"**Of course it is okay,"** Grimlock said.

"Welcome home, Lucy," said Elsa.

Just then Anna and Kristoff, along with their child Stanley walked into the room.

"**Hey guys, guess who's alive,"** asked Grimlock.

"Who," asked Anna.

Grimlock stepped aside to reveal Lucy.

"Kristoff, it's our niece," Anna cried.

Kristoff and Anna ran over to Lucy and gave her a big hug.

"Hi, I'm your cousin, Stanley," said Stanley.

"Who are you," asked Elsa finally noticing me.

"**I'm Saberspark, former comrade of Grimlock. We fought together in the same unit, The Lightning Strike Coalition Force. I brought Lucy home,"** I said.

Everyone started to talk amongst themselves, and they decided to have a welcome back ball for Lucy. Everyone started leaving the room. Grimlock was about to leave the room, when I told him I needed to talk to him.

"**Grimlock, I have a question,"** I said.

"**Yeah, what is it,"** he asked.

"**I would like to dance with Lucy at the ball,"** I said.

Grimlock looked at me with kind eyes.

"**You can dance with her,"** Grimlock said.

"**Great, I also have a song planned out for us to dance to,"** I said.

"**What did you have in mind,"** said Grimlock.

I grinned as I told Grimlock my plan.

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle's Ballroom, July 26, 1860, 3:00 P.M.

Saberspark's POV

I was practicing how to dance with the music I had picked out with the musicians we had hired for the job. The musicians were hitting every note correctly. The song I picked would be played with the flute and the bagpipes, giving the song a Celtic feel. I just need someone to sing the song. Just then Elsa walked by to help Lucy get ready for the ball. I told the band to take a five minute break, and I went over to Elsa.

"**Elsa, I need your help,"** I said as I explained my plan to her.

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle's Ballroom, Time: July 26, 1860, 7:00 P.M.

It was time for the ball, and I was very nervous. All sorts of royalty had arrived at the ball. No one knew the reason why they were here. All they knew was that the summer ball was tonight. Suddenly, a servant of the castle came to the front.

"Ladies and Gentleman, may I introduce, King Grimlock of Arendelle, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, Prince Kristoff of Arendelle, and Princess Anna of Arendelle," he said as all four of them entered the room.

The crowd clapped.

"Now, it's time for the final introduction, Ladies and Gentleman, after missing for 18 years, Princess Lucille of Arendelle has returned," shouted the servant as Lucy came down the stairs in her icy blue dress.

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. Lucy was even more beautiful then when I first saw her. When the crowd saw her everyone cheered as loud as they could.

"Now it's time for the dance," the servant said.

I knew it was time for the dance with me and Lucy. As I walked up to Lucy the intro to the song My Heart Will Go On started playing. Elsa got up onto the stage to start singing. As Elsa started singing, me and Lucy started dancing.

(Author's Note: The song is played with the flute and the bagpipes.)

_**Every night in my dreams**_  
_**I see you, I feel you,**_  
_**That is how I know you go on**_

_**Far across the distance**_  
_**And spaces between us**_  
_**You have come to show you go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_  
_**I believe that the heart does go on**_  
_**Once more you open the door**_  
_**And you're here in my heart**_  
_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**Love can touch us one time**_  
_**And last for a lifetime**_  
_**And never let go till we're gone**_

_**Love was when I loved you**_  
_**One true time I hold to**_  
_**In my life we'll always go on**_

_**Near, far, wherever you are**_  
_**I believe that the heart does go on**_  
_**Once more you open the door**_  
_**And you're here in my heart**_  
_**And my heart will go on and on**_

_**You're here, there's nothing I fear,**_  
_**And I know that my heart will go on**_  
_**We'll stay forever this way**_  
_**You are safe in my heart**_  
_**And my heart will go on and on**_

As the song started to end Lucy looked into my eyes, and I looked into her eyes. I started to lean forward to kiss her as she started to put her arms around my neck. Our lips had touched, and I knew this moment would forever stand in time.

* * *

If anyone wants to know what the song sounds like with the flute and the bagpipes, look up on youtube a video with this exact wording: Titanic - My Heart Will Go On - Instrumental (Flute and Bagpipes). Thanks, and R & R :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 3: Finding Our Way Home_

_Okay, so in this filler chapter, an old friend of Saberspark's arrives._

Unit's of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Saberspark, Grimlock, and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

Now on with the next chapter.

Chapter 5

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle, Lucy's Bedroom. Time: July 27, 1860, 7:00 A.M.

Lucy's POV

I woke up feeling very refreshed. As I thought about last night, the memory of me getting kissed by Saber came into my mind, and I scolded myself.

"No, I do not like him, it was just a friendly kiss. Besides even if he did like me that way it would never work out, we are two different species," I said to myself.

Then I thought about my mom's relationship with my dad and how that worked out.

"I'm going to ask my mom what she thinks," I said to myself.

Little did I know my father would be getting asked the same thing from Saberspark.  
(Author's Note: The rest of this chapter will be Saberspark's POV.)

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle's Courtyard, Time: July 27, 1860, 7:00 A.M.

Saberspark's POV

"**Hey, Grimlock, do you need any help with that machine,"** I asked.

"**Sure,"** said Grimlock.

"**So, I was wondering,"** I said.

"**Yeah,"** said Grimlock.

"**Can I,"** I started to say but I was interrupted by a guard.

"King Grimlock, we got an unidentified cybetronian incoming, ETA 5 minutes," shouted the guard.

"**Is it landing, walking, or driving,"** Grimlock asked.

"Driving, Sir," said the guard.

"**Very well, me and Saber will investigate. Saber, we will have to have this talk later, let's move,"** Grimlock said.

We left the castle in our alt forms, and started heading towards the unknown cybertronian. As we started searching the area, a sky blue car ramped out behind some trees and started speeding away.

"**Saber, you drive after him, and I will make a barricade forcing him to stop,"** Grimlock said.

"**Understood,"** I said as I quickly did a flip into the air, and transformed to my alt form.

As I drove after the blue car, I checked my speed. I was going 180 miles per hour, but this cybertronian was going faster then that. I clocked him at 200 miles per hour.  
**"I didn't bring any Nos with me, slag it,"** I said to myself.

Then the cybertronian ran into Grimlock's barricade and came to a stop. I transformed into my robot form and activated my ion blaster.

(Author's Note: The following scene pays homage to Transformers Animated.)

"**Hold right there zippy,"** I said.

The blue car transformed and started talking very fast.

"**First of all, the name's not "Zippy". As a matter of fact, I don't believe I've ever met another bot named Zippy, so one can only assume that you came up with "Zippy" in reference to my speed, which may be technically accurate, but,"** he started to say but was stopped by me hugging him.

"**Blurr, my friend, your alive,"** I shouted.

"**Yes, I am, Saberspark,"** Blurr said but stopped suddenly.

"**I thought you were dead,"** they said in unison.

"**By Primus, I love being Energon Brothers,"** I shouted.

"**What's Energon Brothers,"** asked Grimlock.

"**We learned about it by reading old ancient texts back on Cybertron. It's where two cybertronians if brothers or not brothers at all, cut their servos open, and share their energon with each other,"** said Blurr very fast.

"**Kind of like Blood Brothers,"** asked Grimlock curiously.

"**Yeah,"** I said.

"**I guess,"** Blurr said.

Grimlock made a face that said 'I don't want to know anymore'.

Blurr and I started cracking up as we took a pictures of Grimlock's face.

"**Oh My Gosh,"** I said between laughs.

"**We been waiting to do that so long,"** Blurr said laughing.

"**It's gotten even more funnier then if we had did this prank before now,"** I said finishing up the sentence for Blurr who had fallen to the ground in laughter.

"**Let me get this straight, you two planned this when,"** asked Grimlock.

"**Three days ago, I went into the library to read, when Blurr here buzzed my comm. link to tell me he was arriving here today,"** I said.

"**We were planning to prank you, with the help of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker when you had returned from investigating that energy spike in the Sea of Rust, but when you didn't return we dropped the prank idea,"** Blurr said.

"**When we evacuated Cybertron, Blurr here forgot the pranking materials, we were going to bring them with us in case you ever returned,"** I said.

"**Which you never did,"** said Blurr.

"**So now that we found you,"** I said.

"**And the second best Pranksters back on Cybertron are back together again,"** Blurr said.

Me and Blurr glanced at each other with wicked grins on our faceplates.

"**The Prank Wars can begin again,"** me and Blurr shouted in unison.

We looked at Grimlock just in time to see his optic start twitching.

"**Uh, Grimlock, are you okay, buddy,"** I said nervously.

Grimlock gave us an grin that meant trouble, and suddenly he transformed into his T-Rex form. He roared loudly.

"**Run,"** Blurr asked me nervously.

"**Nope, Drive,"** I shouted as me and Blurr ran away, transformed and drove away with a very angry Grimlock behind us.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 3: Finding Our Way Home_

_Okay, so in this chapter, Lucy has a fight with her mother and Saberspark, then Lucy and Saberspark confess each others love for one another, and another old enemy returns and teams up with... well read to find out who it is._

Unit's of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Saberspark, Grimlock, and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

(Author's Note: This chapter is rated T for one curse word.)

Now on with the next chapter.

Chapter 6

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle, Elsa's Study, Time: July 27, 1860, 10:00 A.M.

_Lucy's POV_

As I started walking to my mom's study, I thought about how I would tell my mom that how I liked Saberspark more then a friend. When I arrived at her study, I heard yelling from inside. My mom was yelling at one of the servants.

"I'm worried Kai, not just about Lucy and Grimlock, but the kingdom as well," my mom shouted at Kai.

"Your Majesty, I know, ever since that arrogant piece of," Kai started but my mom interrupted him.

"Language, Kai," Mom said.

"Sorry, as I was saying, ever since HE escaped, nothing has been the same," Kai said.

"I know, I must get back to work, keep me posted about anything else you may hear," Mom said.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Kai said as he started heading towards the door.

I quickly left the area so I wouldn't be caught by mom or Kai. But I was too late. My mom spotted me.

"Lucy, may I talk to you for a moment," Mom said.

I walked over to her and we went into her study. As I sat down mom started talking to me.

"Lucy, how much did you hear," mom asked me.

"Enough, not enough to know what is going on, but what I do know is that it pertains to me," I said.

"Yes, it does," mom said.

"Can you tell me what it is all about then," I asked.

"No, I can't," mom said.

"Why not," I asked.

"It's because I'm trying to protect you," mom said.

"I don't need protection, I have my ice powers," I said.

"Honey, I know you have my powers as much as the next person that knows, but there is a limit on what you can do," mom said.

"Are you saying that I need to be locked up, to be put into isolation like you were," I said starting to get angry.

"Honey that is not what I said, and how do you know that I was put into isolation," mom said.

"It doesn't matter who told me, all I do know is that you are holding me back, I need to be free. Do you even know what it feels like to think that some random people are your actual parents, and when they drop the bomb and tell you that you were adopted, because that's what I went through," I said as ice started growing around the room.

"Honey," mom started to say but I interrupted her.

"No you listen to me, if you truly cared about me, you would have tried your hardest to find me, and not pronounce me dead a year after I was born," I said as ice spikes started appearing around the room.

"Lucy," mom said but I cut her off again.

"I'm not finished, if I'm going to be kept in the dark about everything that happens in Arendelle, and other locations then I don't want to be a part of it. I'm renouncing my title as Princess of Arendelle, give it to someone else who doesn't give a damn about what you do," I said walking towards the door.

"Goodbye, my queen," I said opening the door and slamming it shut.

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle's Courtyard, Time: July 27, 1860, 10:30 A.M.

_Lucy's POV_

As I walked out into the courtyard, I started heading towards the gates with my suitcase in my hand when Saber walked up to me.

"**Lucy, where are you going,"** Saber asked.

"I'm leaving," I said.

"**Why,"** Saber asked.

"Because my parents don't care about me," I shouted.

"**Why do you think that,"** Saber asked.

"Because they didn't search for me very long, they only searched about a year, and they gave up, what kind of parent does that to their only child," I said.

"**Well, where will you go,"** Saber asked.

"I don't know but it will be far away from that's for sure," I said.

"**Lucy, you can't leave, you could get hurt or even worse killed, and if that happened, and I was unable to prevent it, I could never forgive myself,"** Saber said.

"Oh, and when did you start caring for my safety," I said as I turned and started to walk away.

"**Ever since I started falling in love with you,"** Saber said.

"What did you say," I said.

"**I said I love you,"** Saber replied.

"You love me," I asked surprised.

"**Yes, I do, I knew it was stupid to say that,"** Saber said not noticing my surprised face.

I dropped my suitcase, ran over to him and hugged him as tight as I could. As he turned his head to look at me I pressed my lips to his lips as I hard as I could and he returned the kiss.

"I love you, Saberspark," I said.

"I love you too, Lucy," Saber said as he kissed me again.

At the time, I thought nothing could separate us, not even death, but fate had a route planned, a route for disaster.

Planet: Earth, Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, somewhere in the forest, Time: July 27, 1860, 10:30 A.M.

_Escaped Prisoner's POV_

As I looked through the binoculars I had stolen, I saw the Princess of Arendelle kissing another man who looked to be about 19 or 20. I growled to myself wishing that instead of being a runaway prisoner, I would be a dictator of that kingdom. As I thought about ways to get back at the King, Queen and the Princess a swirling green and purple vortex appeared behind me and three big monsters appeared, and they seemed very similar to the King of Arendelle. I was about to walk away quietly when one of them started talking.

"**What do you mean you can't contact anyone on the Nemesis, Soundwave,"** screeched the monster.

"**At ease, Starscream. Soundwave, explain,"** said the big silver one.

The blue monster pulled up something on his face.

"**It seems when we traveled back to the past, the communication link was severed. Tell me Soundwave, can we at least get back to the Nemesis,"** said the silver one.

The blue one nodded.

"**Excellent,"** said the silver robot.

I decided to walk out into the open.

"**Lord Megatron, there is a human,"** the one called Starscream said as he activated his weapon on his arm but the big silver one held up his hand.

"**Do not terminated the human, Starscream. This one seems to have peaked my interest,"** the big sliver one said as it started walking towards me.

"**Tell me, human, how much do you know about this land,"** it said.

"A lot," I said.

"**I'm have a proposition for you,"** it said as it explained it's plan to me.

"and if I refuse to join you," I asked.

"**Then I will kill you,"** it said.

"What's in it for me," I asked.

"**You drive a hard bargain, human. What do you want in return,"** it asked me.

"I would like partial rule, as in we work side-by-side," I said.

"**Very well, you have a deal, human. You will address me as Lord Megatron,"** it said.

"Only if you address me by my name and not just human," I said.

"**Fine, what is your name then,"** Lord Megatron asked me.

"It's Hans, Lord Megatron," I said.

* * *

Uh-oh Team up between Lord Megatron and Hans, this is a recipe for disaster. Stay tuned for the next chapter, R & R.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 3: Finding Our Way Home_

_Okay, so in this chapter, Saber creates a bond with Lucy, has an argument with Grimlock, as well as a fight and Saber receives a vision from his father and is changed. How will this effect the final battle, you ask?... Read to find out._

Unit's of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Saberspark, Grimlock, and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

Kudos to Mata Nui, one of my favorite followers for giving me tips, and ideas for this story.

(The Chapter is rated T for a drunk Saberspark and Lucy moment.)

Now on with the next chapter.

Chapter 7

Planet: Earth, Location: Saberspark's Guest-room, July 27, 1860, 10:00 P.M.

_Saberspark's POV_

I was in stasis-lock in one of the many guest-rooms that were in the castle. The kingdom had private party earlier, and Lucy and I had a bit too much to drink. I was sleeping peacefully when I heard a knock on my door. I walked over to the door, stumbling along the way. When I reached the door, and opened it, Lucy was there.

"**Hey, Lucy, what's up,"** I said drunkenly.

"Can I sleep in here with you," she asked also sounding very drunk.

"**Yeah, sure, you can take the bed, I can have the couch,"** I said as I turned to walk towards the couch.

I walked over to the couch but before I made it there, I hit the floor with a big thump. Lucy dragged me over to the bed.

"Sleep here with me," she said.

"**Sure,"** I said having no idea what would happen that night.

Planet: Earth, Location: Saberspark's Guest-room, July 28, 1860, 8:00 A.M.

_Saberspark's POV_

I woke up to a soft snoring and a big pain in my processor. I looked over to my right, and Lucy was laying there, blond hair in a mess, and she was covered up by a blanket. I looked around and saw her clothes laying out on the floor leading up to the bed.

"**Oh no, her dad is going to kill me,"** I screamed in my processor.

Fear had crawled into my spark and suddenly Lucy woke up with a jolt.

"Oh, my head hurts, where am I," she trailed off.

"**Lucy, did we,"** I started to say.

"I think we did," she said.

"**Your dad is going to kill me,"** I said freaking out.

Lucy gasped in pain.

"**Lucy, what is it,"** I asked.

"I felt fear, but I'm not feeling any fear at all, do I look fearful to you," she asked.

"**No,"** I said.

"Then what's happening," she asked.

"**Lucy, I think we may have created a sparkbond,"** I said.

"What does that mean," she asked.

"**A sparkbond for cybertronians is like marriage for humans, but it runs deeper then that. It means that one of the mates of the sparkbond can feel the emotions of the other mate, and vice versa,"** I said.

"So your saying I can feel your emotions, and you can feel mine," she asked.

"**Yes, that's right,"** I said.

Suddenly a big pounding knock came from the door. It was Grimlock.

"**Lucy, you better not be in there young lady,"** Grimlock said.

"It's my dad," she whispered.

"**That's it, I'm breaking down the door,"** shouted Grimlock as the door broke.

Grimlock walked into the room. I gulped.

"**You go to your room and get dressed, young lady. I need to have a word with Saberspark,"** Grimlock said.

"But dad," she started but Grimlock interrupted her.

"**NOW,"** he shouted.

Lucy ran out of the room crying.

"**Grimlock, it's not what you think,"** I started but was cut off.

"**It's exactly what I think, Saberspark. You slept with my daughter,"** he shouted in rage.

"I have an idea about how we can settle this," said Elsa who had just walked into the room.

"**What,"** me and Grimlock asked Elsa in unison.

"Grimlock, As much as I hate to say it, when our daughter was kidnapped all those years ago you changed. Our daughter has returned to us, and yet you still are not happy. Is it because of Hans," she asked.

Grimlock nodded.

"The way we can settle this is only by you having a fight with Saberspark. Not with words but with physical violence. If you win you can kick Saber out of the kingdom, and if Saber wins he gets to stay and be with our daughter. Does this sound fair," she asked.

We both nodded.

"Good the fight will begin at noon, I will schedule everything. Also I think there should be a rule on using no guns, and no alt forms. Only melee weapons can be used," Elsa said.

We all agreed and went our separate ways. I knew Grimlock was going to slaughter me in this battle, but I knew I had to fight back. I would not back down. I would win this fight for Lucy.

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Arena, July 28, 1860, 12:00 P.M.

"Attention, citizens of Arendelle, I welcome you all to a battle between comrades," shouted Elsa.

"This fight is between my husband and King of Arendelle, Grimlock," she shouted.

The crowd cheered.

"And Saberspark, a fellow comrade of Grimlock's," she shouted.

"My husband is fighting for our kingdom, and the protection of our daughter, and Saberspark is fighting for the love of our daughter, and so let the battle begin," she shouted.

Me and Grimlock charged at each other. He had his sword and shield, I only had my fists. As we were about to collide, I was struck by a vision.

Saber's Vision

"**My son, my wonderful son,"** said a deep baritone voice.

I turned around and saw Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots.

"**Optimus, your my father,"** I said.

My father chuckled.

"**Yes, I'm your father, and before you ask, yes you are a prime,"** he said.

"**Why did you give me up,"** I asked.

"**Believe me, I didn't want to. I did it to protect you because if the Decepticons knew of your existence you would have been killed,"** he said.

"**Why are you telling me this now,"** I asked.

"**Because Megatron has returned to the past to find your sparkmate, Lucy. You must rise to protect her, and that is why I'm giving you this,"** he said.

A sliver rectangular object with a glowing blue center floated down from above me.

"**The Matrix of Leadership,"** I said breathlessly.

"**It's the real deal son. It was made the exact same way as mine was, by Primus himself. Now return to the land of reality and fight for your love, it is, and always has been your destiny,"** he said as the room glowed bright and I returned to the world of reality.

Grimlock was about to land the first punch but I dodged quickly out of the way. As I landed out of the way of Grimlock's attack, I heard a voice call out inside my spark.

"**Arise, Saberius Prime,"** it said.

I suddenly felt a power surge running through me as my body was reformatted into that of a Prime. I looked at myself in a puddle of water nearby, and I saw I looked like my dad, and that my color had changed to his colors except the blue I had was much darker then his.

(Author's Note: Look up what Optimus Prime looked like in seasons 1 and 2 of Transformers: Prime.)

"**Thanks, dad,"** I said as I engaged my battle mask and my energon swords and with my transformation completed, the battle between me and Grimlock continued.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 3: Finding Our Way Home_

_Okay, so in this filler chapter, Saberspark who is now Saberius Prime fights Grimlock and well ... Read to find out. Also, there will be at least 3 more chapters before the end of the story I haven't decided yet._

Unit's of time for this story:

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Saberspark, Grimlock, and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

(This chapter is rated T for a really sad part. It was very hard for me to write too.)

(This chapter was inspired by the song Never Say Never, by The Fray.)

Now on with the next chapter.

Chapter 8

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Arena, Time: July 28, 1860, 12:30 P.M.

_Lucy's POV_

The battle between my dad and Saberspark, who became Saberius Prime had lasted about 30 minutes and was still going. They were both equally matched in strength and power. Ever since the first blow that was landed on Saber, I felt the pain he was getting from my dad. It was small but it was there. Suddenly I felt a very sharp pain in my chest, and I looked down into the arena just into time to see my dad's sword retracting out of Saber's chest. He looked shocked.

"Saber," I shouted tears falling down my face.

I jumped out of the viewing box using my ice powers to get down, but I was starting to falter. I felt my strength leaving me, and I felt Saber's pain. I also sensed that his spark was fading. I knew Saber and I didn't have much time left. As I reached the bottom of the arena, I fell to the ground in pain. Time seemed to slow down, and using all the strength I had left I crawled. Suddenly I felt two warm hands pick me up and carry me over to Saber's body. I had a feeling it was my dad, but my vision was too blurred to see. As I was laid next to Saber's body, I felt a voice call out in my heart and mind. It was Saber.

"**Lucy, your dad did not mean to kill me, it was an accident. Lucy, I need you to live for me, my father has told me that your pregnant with my child. Our child is truly the last of the original bloodline of the Primes. Please live if not for me then for our unborn child. I love you, Lucy. Always have and always will. Until all are one,"** Saber said as his voice faded out.

"I promise, Saber," I said as the bond between me and Saber broke.

My vision returned and I saw my mom and dad looking over me with tears on their faces.

"Your alive," cried my mom as she hugged me.

My dad got down on his knees and looked at me.

"**Lucy, I'm sorry,"** he said.

My mom gave him a look of anger as she picked me up and took me back to the castle. I took one long last look at Saber's lifeless body, and I broke down into tears.

* * *

I know very short chapter, I originally was going to post the chapter before this one and as well as this chapter on Friday, but the Fanfiction document uploader was screwed up. Anyway's the next chapter will probably be up by Wednesday (No Guarantees, of course) Stay tuned for the next chapter, which should be a lot happier then this one. R & R


	9. Chapter 9

_Ice, Fire and Robotic Dinosaurs 3: Finding Our Way Home_

_Okay, so in the previous chapter, Saberius Prime had died and in this chapter Megatron and Hans start attacking Arendelle, and the final battle begins, and ends. Also, big surprise coming in this chapter. This is the final chapter in the story.  
_

Nano-Klik=1 second

Cycle=1 minute

Mega-Cycle=1 hour

Solar-Cycle=1 day

Deca-Cycle=1 year

Stellar Cycle=400 days

Narrative lines will be like this as well as flashbacks, and humans talking.

Planet, Location, and Time will be in this order.

**When Saberius Prime, Grimlock, and other Cybertronian's talk it will look like this.**

Also, random POV switches will no longer be in the story unless I deem it necessary.

Now on with the final chapter.

Chapter 9

Planet: Earth, Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Megatron's Forest Fortress, July 28, 1860, 08:00 P.M.

_Megatron's POV_

I was sitting in my makeshift throne when a voice called out in my mind.

Megatron's mind

"**Megatron,"** said the voice.

"**Unicron,"** I asked in surprise.

"**Indeed,"** said Unicron.

"**Optimus Prime used the Matrix of Leadership to imprison you within the Earth's core, so how is it that you speak to me now,"** I asked.

"**That event in history has not yet happened, but here in the past I was reawakened when I felt the taint of Primus himself,"** Unicron said.

"**So, there is a Prime here,"** I asked.

"**Was**** here. He has been destroyed by a fellow Autobot by the name Grimlock. The time has come to attack Arendelle, and BRING CHAOS TO THE FUTURE,"** shouted Unicron.

Megatron's POV

I was pulled out of my mind, and called for Soundwave.  
**"Soundwave, bridge back to the Nemesis, and gather up our army,"** I said grinning as my optics glowed a dark purple.

"**Hans,"** I shouted.

Hans ran over to my throne.

"Yes, Lord Megatron," he said bowing in front of me.

"**Hans, receive your BIRTHRIGHT,"** I shouted as I shot Dark Energon at him.

Hans started glowing a dark purple as his body became infected with the Dark Energon. He started transforming into a cybertronian. I stopped the Dark Energon stream, and looked at him. His armor was the color of Dark Energon and his optics were a very dark purple.

"**What is thy bidding, Lord Megatron,"** he asked.

Suddenly a ground-bridge opened up behind me, and half the Decepticon army walked out. Knockout, and Breakdown walked out as well. Knockout whistled.

"**Wow, this place is kind of crowded, definitely not a place for racing,"** said Knockout frowning.

"**I can take care of that, KO. Kla-blam,"** said Breakdown activating his hammer and started breaking down trees.

"**Decepticons, this is Darkspark. He is also a Dark Energon wielder and he will be helping us take over this land. Decepticons," **I shouted as I transformed into my jet form and took to the skies.

"**FOLLOW ME,"** I shouted, and the Decepticon army followed me towards Arendelle.

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle's Courtyard, July 28, 1860, 08:00 P.M.

_Lucy's POV_

Me, mom, dad, my aunt Anna, my uncle Kristoff, and my cousin Stanley were preparing Saber's body for the funeral when a sliver jet flew close to the ground, transformed mid-flight and landed on his feet.

"**Ah, Grimlock, how the mighty have fallen,"** the sliver cybertronian said.

"**Megatron,"** my dad growled as he charged towards Megatron.

"**Don't even try it, Grimlock. For you see I have more help,"** Megatron said.

Suddenly a big dark purple cybertronian landed in front of us, and pointed a two glowing ray guns up to Grimlock and us.

"**Meet my new servant, Darkspark. But you better know him as Hans,"** Megatron said.

My mom and dad, as well as aunt Anna, and uncle Kristoff and my cousin Stanley looked at the robot that was once Hans.

"**Now surrender your kingdom,"** started Darkspark.

"**and your deaths will be quick and swift,"** finished Megatron.

"**Never, we will fight to my spark fades, and until their last breaths,"** my dad said.

"**So be it,"** said Megatron and Darkspark in unison as they charged up their weapons.

I closed my eyes and waited for death to come.

"I'll be with you soon, Saber, my love," I whispered.

Suddenly a bright blue light engulfed the courtyard. When the light extinguished, a deep voice shouted.

"**MEGATRON,"** shouted the voice.

Megatron turned towards the voice only to be stabbed by a very long sword. He gasped weakly. I turned to look at the end of the sword.

"**You almost took my love and her family away from me. You will never rob anything from anyone ever again,"** said my love standing up alive, and looking more stronger then ever.

(In case what your wondering what Saberius looks like now, look up how Optimus Prime looked in Transformers: Prime Beast Hunters or season 3 of Transformers: Prime.)

Megatron tried striking him down but failed to as his spark faded, and his optics turned dark. Hans started screaming in pain as his robotic body started disintegrating, leaving nothing behind but dust. Megatron's body fell to the ground as the sword slid out of his chest. I looked at Saber. He looked at me and smiled. Tears started falling out of my eyes as I ran over to him. He transformed into his human form, and picked me up into the air.

"I missed you," I said.

"**I'd follow you anywhere, even in death,"** he said.

My dad and my mom walked over to me and Saber.

"**Saberius Prime,"** started dad.

"You have our blessing," started mom.

"To court our daughter," mom and dad said in unison.

"**Actually, I was thinking about more then that,"** Saber said.

I was so confused on what Saber meant. Suddenly the Decepticon army walked into the courtyard. They noticed Megatron's lifeless body, and Saber turned around and looked at them.

"**Leave, NOW,"** he said sternly.

The Decepticon army quickly fled the scene opening a ground-bridge back to the future, where they belonged. Saber turned to me and smiled. I smiled back.

Planet: Earth, Location: Arendelle Castle's Courtyard, August 10, 1860, 12:00 P.M.

_Lucy's POV_

The courtyard was buzzing with activity. Mom was making the first ice skating rink in a long time since I went missing 18 years ago. Dad was putting up banners and flags with my other uncles, Slug, Swoop, Snarl, and Sludge. Saber was in his robot form, trying to skate, and having some difficulty with it. By some difficultly, I mean a lot of difficulty. He kept falling down and making holes in the ice, which my mom was having difficult time trying to replace all the holes. As I laughed, a little boy skated up to me.

"Princess Lucy, will you skate with me," he asked.

"Sure," I said.

As I skated around I almost crashed into a hole that my mom hadn't replaced yet. But before I crashed into the hole, Saber grabbed me, and pulled me upright.

"**Are you and the baby okay," **he asked.

I felt my stomach and rubbed it.

"Yeah, we're okay," I said.

"**Good, I don't want to lose either of you. Oh, that reminds me,"** he said grabbing something out of his subspace compartment.

"**I was saving this for next Valentine's Day, but I decided to give it to you now,"** he said pulling out a ring box and opening it.

"**Princess Lucy of Arendelle, will you marry me,"** he asked.

Tears started falling down my face. I looked up at him.

"Yes, I will," I said as he slipped the ring onto my finger.

I turned and looked at everyone.

"Hey, guess what, everyone," I shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me and Saber.

"I'm engaged," I shouted holding the ring on my finger high into the air.

The whole kingdom cheered, and my family walked over.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," shouted my aunt.

"Like Mother, Like daughter," said my mom.

My dad, my uncles, and my cousin Stanley, however had a different reaction as they fainted/glitched.

"**Well, I guess it runs in the family,"** Saber said.

My mom, aunt, and I started laughing. Eventually my dad, uncles and cousin woke up and started laughing as well. I knew that for many generations to come there would always be a place for our family to call _**Home.**_

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has read, faved, and followed this story. I hoped you have enjoyed it. I know I have. If you want anymore stories of King Grimlock and his family, Please PM your ideas. Until next time, this is Grimlock, King of Arendelle signing off.


End file.
